


Never Before

by Sedalin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Harry Osborn, Alpha Natasha, Alpha Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Mary Jane, Beta Tony Stark, Bucky Barnes is dead, Dead Parents, Ellie is a hybrid, Lycan Peter, Lycans are judgmental, Lycanthropes, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Omega Bruce Banner, Omega Clint, Omega Gwen, Omega Loki, Omega Peter, Only Lycans have Dynamics, Peter Has Issues, Smut, Steve Rogers is dead, There's multiple villians, Vampire Wade, Vampires, werewolf themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 11:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11553957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sedalin/pseuds/Sedalin
Summary: Peter knew there were many things that had never been done in his pack. An omega as an heir, was one, and he was the first omegan heir.Lycans being killed by vampires was another, but, for some reason, his parents felt the need to be that first.Now he was a Lycan mated to a vampire.This has never happened before, certainly, and the pack's not all happy.





	1. Some Guests

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Spideypool A/B/O fic! I wanted to put some form of lycanthropes in here, as I can't see normal humans having second genders like is common in A/B/O fics.
> 
> Leave a comment or kudos if you enjoyed!
> 
> Check notes at the end for a detailed analysis of the dynamic's roles and abilities/descriptions of each species.

“Peter, we have a situation.” Harry trotted up, and Peter looked up, his ears pressing flat against his head.

“And what, pray-tell, is it? I’m working on something important. I’m sure you alphas can handle it.” Peter growled as he spoke, clutching his pen tightly. “I’m trying to respond to the threat of vampires. I have to think of my pack, since…”

Harry grabbed his shoulder, reassuring his leader. “That’s what this is about. We’ve captured one. He says his name is Wade, and he swears he’s not a threat. We told him you would decide that.”

The omega swore. “You should have started with that! Where are you holding him?”

“In the guest dens. He was severely injured, Bruce is tending to him and the fledgling he carried with him.”

“I will be right there. Let me finish this.”

 

Walking into the guest dens felt weird. Normally, he had been here to see suitors his parents had matched for him. But now… he screwed his eyes shut to stave the thought. Pack first, himself later. Other lycans saluted him as he walked in, and the few that worked with his parents gave him worried looks. Peter’s tail swished with his steps, and he kept his ears straight. His posture displayed the confidence of a natural leader, even if his scent reeked of nervousness. The vampire wouldn’t know.

“Here is the room, Alpha.” It was a scare tactic. Vampires couldn’t smell like Lycans, they wouldn’t know Peter didn’t possess a knot.

Peter nodded. “At ease. I will call if I need you.” Harry saluted and lowered his ears, and Peter entered the room. A scared vampire fledgling looked up with him, eyes wide with panic and her Father loomed over her. He met the vampire’s eyes. The girl seemed to be an alpha, but to vampires, she would have been called a hermaphrodite. A freak. A hybrid. “Are you Wade?”

“Yes.” The vampire was gruff. His voice was a growl, he was worried about his daughter. “She needs to be fed.”

“And how do you feed?” Peter asked, one ear pressed down, a curious stance, and the little girl popped out her small fangs to show him. “Interesting, the legends are true... “ He whispered, before shaking his head, his ears shaking as well. “I’ll ask. Give me one second.” Peter stuck his head out for a second. “Harry. Please ask anyone if they’d be willing to let the small vampire feed. She needs to.”

“What? That leech can-” Her father hissed to interrupt Harry, warning him. Harry angrily swished his tail, but nodded. “Of course. I will send a messenger.” The alpha clearly wasn’t happy.

The omega sat back down inside the room. “If no one will feed her, I will. I’m almost certain some omegas will. Caring for young, regardless of whose it is, is an omega’s instinct.” The words  _ It’s my instinct  _ were left unsaid. “Can I get you anything?”

“I know what you want, and I’ll talk when Ellie is fed and asleep.” Wade’s voice was slightly softer. His daughter was named Ellie. The little girl certainly looked like an Ellie, Peter mused, with her messy hair and disheveled shirt that was obviously her Father’s.

“How old is she?” Peter asked, and Wade thought for a second.

“Eight. She’s young for a vampire. Tiny.”

Harry interrupted their conversation. “No omega is willing, Peter.”

“I thought surely one of them would.”

“They’re cautious. After what happened with your parents-”

“ _ Leave _ .” The omega growled, and Harry slowly shut the door. Anger rolled off of Peter in tidal waves. Something that was almost similar to his Mother- the thought hurt as he shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “I told you I’d feed her. May I?” Peter asked, and Wade nodded slowly. He took the girl into his lap, and exposed his neck. Fear gripped his heart as she sank down, tiredly. Wade looked worried, but Peter waved him away. “I’ll stop her.”

“We ran away from our clan. Ellie isn’t… she isn’t normal. Her Mom wasn’t a vampire. They want her dead, she’s a ‘taint’ on my bloodline.” The little girl was already falling asleep while suckling on Peter’s neck. He felt lightheaded, so he moved the girl into Wade’s lap. “They told me I had a choice. Kill her or leave the clan.” Wade laughed. “I tore the leader to shreds. Claimed the clan as mine, told them Ellie would be the heir, and anyone who wanted to challenge me could come and find me.”

“Vampires killed my parents. My Mother died protecting me. It was recent, but he still threw me to the side. I was old enough, I could have defended myself! He didn’t have to die. It should have been me, the pack… the pack seems to be disgraced at the idea of a  _ Mage Wolf _ leading.”

“He?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “Male lycans can bear children. We- They’re called omegas. omegas are like your version of females.”

“Ellie’s mother was part lycan, not much, but enough. She’s…”

“Your daughter’s an alpha. I can smell it on her. She’ll be able to impregnate, or carry. Her choice, really.” Wade looked relieved that his daughter wouldn’t be a freak here. “If you’d like to stay here, just alert me, okay? Just click the…” He looked towards the button system. Here, he was labeled as ‘Pack omega - Peter Parker’. Motherfucker. “Pack omega button.  That’s my position. I’ll ask for a blood drive or increased hunting. You guys can drink animal blood, right?”

Wade nodded. “It doesn’t taste as good, but it can sustain us just as well.”

“We’ll increase the hunting, then. Drain them before skinning them. My council may pitch a fit, but it doesn’t matter. They’ll follow me eventually.”

The vampire nodded once more, and Peter walked out. “What was the consensus?” Harry asked, walking slightly behind his leader.

“He and his daughter are to be welcomed with open arms. Hunting is to be increased to provide them blood, as they can indeed drink animal blood.” Peter ordered with a stoic face, and Harry seemed shocked before letting his face ice over. He nodded, and walked forward, leaving Peter behind to his own devices.

 

The young Lycan walked into the graveyard, with members of his council flanking him. He walked towards the two most extravagant tombstones in the lot, towards the very back. He sat in front of them, his council sitting too.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come yesterday, Mom, Dad. I was busy with a guest.” Peter explained, reading the names on them. ‘Steven Grant Barnes-Rogers’ and ‘James Buchanan ‘Bucky’ Barnes-Rogers’. “We’ve taken in a vampire and his hybrid daughter. They were starving and weak, you would have wanted me to help them.”

Natasha put her hand on Peter’s shoulder. “You’re crying, Peter.” She pointed out, and scooted closer, wiping her leader’s tears from his eyes.

The omega sniffled, and leaned against the older alpha. His Aunt, to an extent. “I miss them.” He whispered quietly, and the rest of his council had sympathetic looks on them to their young leader. He was all of sixteen, and he was expected to find an alpha, rule his pack, grieve over his parents, and mature.

“We know you do, Young Peter.” Thor spoke, wrapping his arms around Natasha and Peter. They leaned into the giant alpha, another member of their small family. “But we are here to help you, until you obtain an alpha.”

Peter let a small smile grace his face. “Thank you, Thor, Natasha. I… They’d want me to get over it, you know? And… I feel like Mom and Dad wouldn’t want me to suffer. Helping Wade and Ellie… it helps somewhat.”

“They would want you to be a kind leader. Helping those vampires makes you kind. Makes you someone who will be remembered.” Natasha cupped his face, her eyes meeting his. “You will be remembered, Peter. As a trailblazer.”

He smiled, and leaned further against the alpha. “Yeah.” He agreed, his smile was wide and his family drank in the sight.

It was the first time he smiled in a while. The council was just enjoying seeing the young omega happy.


	2. Bloodbath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship building! Chapter three should be up tomorrow, I'm trying to get as much of this up as I can before I have to get distracted by anything, and I start back at school soon.
> 
> Peter is great Lycan.
> 
> Looking for Beta Readers!! Leave a comment if you're interested or anything.
> 
> Notes at the end: More Lycan and Vampire information! Information about silver and the like of that since it's mentioned in this chapter, I believe? I may be mixing this chapter up with another that's written.

With the increased hunting order, more wolves were ordered to join hunts. Today, Peter was leading a group of omegas hunting.

‘ _To the left, there’s two stags fighting.’_ Clint provided, and Peter swished his tail that way to give the order. Loki snapped forward, a low growl in his throat.

Thor’s omega was hesitant, angry, ‘ _Whatever they are, they’re on our territory. Commence the hunt.’_

Peter snorted, and started creeping towards the ground. Clint and Loki followed him, while Gwen flanked those two. _‘Be prepared, you three.’_ Peter ordered, and he got into a position to leap. They were stags, or looked like it, at least. The leader made the first leap, surprising the fighting stags. Clint and Gwen jumped quickly, and Loki grabbed the one trying to run. Bones snapped under powerful jaws. The stags were killed in a few minutes. ‘ _Let’s go. We need to get these drained.’_

 _‘Pete, help me with this one.’_ Gwen called, and Peter walked over, grabbing the stag’s other antler. They set out, with Clint and Loki dragging the second carcass. As they walked into their pack’s main territory, gates were creaked open. They carried the bodies into the slaughterhouse. Thor grabbed the stag his mate was carrying and hung it by its antlers. Wade took the other one from Peter and Gwen, hanging it in the same style as Thor did, very careful to get it right.

 

“Is it time for the alpha or beta party to leave?” Thor asked, and came out of a backroom with several pants and a single shirt for Gwen. The group of omegas shifted quickly, shoving their pants on and Gwen putting her shirt on.

“Thank you, Thor.” Gwen smiled, and the huge Lycan smiled and nodded.

Their leader sat there for a second. “Beta party, if you don’t mind. I like having the alphas out at night. Scares any would be raiders if there’s ten alphas running around the territory.”

“I’ll send out the order.” Thor responded, and looked at his mate. “How was the hunt, dear omega?”

Loki rolled his eyes. “It was fine. I missed the pups. Where are they?” Almost on cue, four pups bounded out, whining and panting. “Fenris!” Loki growled as the biggest one bit the runt, Hel’s, leg. “No.”

Fenris whined, but listened to his Mother. The man got down on the slaughterhouse floor, petting his whining puppies. It was rare to see Loki so loving, but his pups changed that. They licked his face and he licked them back, sometimes touching their small noses. “My favorite little babies.” He whispered, and the two other boys, Magni and Modi, melted into their mother’s touch. “Come on, let’s go, darlings. You need to be fed soon.” Loki rose to his feet, his pups biting at his ankles as he walked out, and Thor followed his mate and pups, speaking about something that only mattered to Loki.

“So, tall, dark, and handsome left.” Clint mused, smirking. “Hey, bloodsucker, you seen Natasha around? Seeing Loki’s pups made me miss mine.”

“Clint.” Peter warned, low. “Anyways, they’re in your den, remember? All… eight of them.”

“Nine.” Clint whispered, and then shook his head. “Eight, you’re right. Eight.” He took a deep breath, and headed out towards his den.

“And there goes Momzilla.” Gwen remarked. “Can’t blame him, though.” She paused for a second. “Hey, Pete, I’m gonna go find MJ and Harry. Since they’re part of the hunting party. Want to spend some time with them before MJ has to go.”

Wade laughed as he was left with Peter. “And then there were two.” He grabbed an apron. “They put me on draining. Figured I’d bite them or something. Only works when what I feed on is alive.”

“Want some help? I’m skinning.”

“You know the artery to hit?”

“Carotid. We’re hunters, Wade, we’re taught to go for major arteries and legs.” Peter had rolled his eyes at Wade’s question.

The vampire seemed pleased with this answer and passed a large knife off to Peter. It was silver, and this vampire was shrugging off the burn. He would ask about that, he noted as he grabbed the hilt. Walking over to the stag, he pressed the knife to its throat, finding the carotid artery. He put a very large bucket under it, then slit the stag’s throat. Blood poured down, and Peter saw the vampire tense. “Smells strong.” He shrugged. “Can you drain the other one? I don’t… I can’t do it. Shaking and tense.”

“Sure thing.” Peter shrugged, and placed another bucket under the second one. With just as much efficiency, he drained the second one. The smell of blood was heavy. Some Lycans were coming out to see. “Get one of those mugs and get some, Wade. You haven’t fed since you’ve been here. It’s been two weeks.”

“Vampires can go a long time. Just hurts-”

“Drink.” The omega was having none of Wade’s dismissal. And the vampire did as Peter said, and grabbed a mug and scooped a mug full of the blood.

He drank a small amount, and damn near moaned. He quickly drank the rest, feeling his stomach grow full. He dipped again, drinking as much as he could before getting as full as he could. “That was _heaven_.” He whispered, his lips blood stained and it running down his chin.

“Told ya.” Peter shrugged. “If you skin these I’ll take these up to Ellie?”

Wade nodded, and picked up the knife to skin the stags, while Peter grabbed the heavy buckets. He almost forgot the omega was a Lycan, with strength that rivaled his own. “Don’t hurt your back!” Wade called out.

“I can lift fifteen tons!” Peter shouted back, and Wade laughed. He had no clue the Lycan was that strong.

 

Ellie got excited as the omega walked in, smelling the blood. “Finally! I felt bad drinking off of you.” She whispered, and then almost dipped her head in the bucket.

“Hey! Cup!” Peter scolded. “We are civilized creatures.” He handed her a glass, and Ellie rolled her eyes, dipping the cup in the bucket. She drank it quickly, and did it again, just like her Father had redipped. “You done?”

“Yeah.” Ellie whispered, and handed Peter the dirty cup. He shrugged, and put it gently in the sink. “We gotta put it in the fridge now!” She smiled, and started pushing the less full bucket forward.

Peter rolled his eyes at the small hybrid’s actions. He walked over, and grabbed both of them. “Open that fridge.” He told her, and the small girl listened. At the very bottom, he put both buckets, proud of the fact they could fit. He closed it, and then looked at Ellie. “You can go out in the Sun, right?”

She nodded. “Go play, Ellie.” Peter told her, and she was out of the room before he could blink. Vampire speed, he figured.

 

“How much did Ellie drink?” Wade asked, halfway through skinning the second deer. Once again, vampire speed.

“Cup and a half. She then decided to go play outside and probably become friends with pups, much to their parents’ horror.”

The vampire laughed, lobbing off the last large bit of skin. “You guys eat the fat, right?” Wade asked, and Peter nodded. “Cool. Raw or cooked?”

“Depends. Cooked nine times out of ten, raw for special occasions and ceremonies, like the Mage Blessings or Pack Ceremonies.”

“You gonna teach me sometime since I’ll be a pack member?”

“I have to chose an Alpha soon at a ceremony, it’s… actually at the next Full Moon. My heat. It’s in a fortnight, give or take. I’ll teach you a little bit before then, if you want to come by my den next weekend?”

Wade nodded. “Yeah… yeah I’ll come by. I’ll bring Ellie too, since it’s a part of her.”

Peter had a wide smile as Wade finished talking. “I’ll see you then, Wade.” He shook the vampire’s bloodied hand, and walked out of the slaughterhouse.

The vampire subconsciously rubbed his hand on his apron, removing the blood he was made aware of when Peter touched him. He was watching the omega walk off, smiling at members of his pack. “Goddamn.” He whispered, and saw Peter grab Ellie away from some much older alphas, and warn them about discrimination and how he will deal with it if either of the vampires told him it happened. The alphas muttered, and the growl ripped Wade from his dreamy state as he noticed Peter was growling at what the alphas said. He had a wide smile as he ran off to grab his baby girl and the omega away from a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lycans: Silver is something that should not be touched by Lycans. It's not deadly, but it will burn away the skin it touches. If held against a major artery, it could kill. Silver also dampens the power of Lycans, removing most of their strength and ability to shift. It's commonly used by those who capture Lycans to weaken them. It hurts a lot though.
> 
> Vampires: Like Lycans, silver is not deadly to them. It will burn away at their skin, but it will heal just as quickly as it burns. The main worry about silver for vampires is to fledglings, as it's toxic, due to the fact fledglings are exclusively fed on their parent's blood until they turn five, due to the proteins exchanged. Silver hurts like a bitch though, and is avoided at all costs due to the fact it can destroy organs if it's healed over with silver still in their body.


	3. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said this would come out tomorrow but I just couldn't help myself! I'm really proud of this chapter!
> 
> p.s. we learn not to fuck with peter or his p much bby in this chapter, because he will fuck u up. it's important for a later point in the story i swear.
> 
> also, just in case any of you were wondering why Bucky is referred to as 'mother/mom' or why Loki and Clint were called moms, all omegas with pups are moms. Mom/Mother/Momma isn't a feminine term to Peter's pack, it's an omegan term. Father is an alphan term. For example, with Natasha and Clint's pups, Clint is their Mother and Natasha is their Father, despite Clint being male and Nat being female. Does that make sense? I hope it does.

“Wade!” Peter smiled, and opened the door to his den much wider. His ears popped up, and his tail was wagging excitedly. “Come on in, I was just making something to eat. I have some blood in the fridge, I hope it’s enough-”

The vampire had a wide grin as well as he looked at Peter. “We can eat solid foods, Peter. Especially Ellie, she enjoys it.”

“Thank Fenrir, I don’t think I have enough for the two of you. It’s cooked rare. Lycans like it that way.” Peter ushered them into the living room, tail wagging wildly, and looking around his den to see all was fine. If everything was in place- if his mother had been there, he would laugh and remind Peter his reactions looked a lot like nesting. He beat away the thought. “I have some snacks if you want, especially for how much Ellie’s been playing, girl must be starving.”

Ellie cheered as she ran into the kitchen to look for snacks. When she found a package of crackers, she smiled, and ran back to her father, eating the crackers in his lap while he ate a few as well. “Thanks, Petey!” She smiled, her tooth gap showing. Peter rolled his eyes, and got the cooking meat off of the stovetop.

“It’s almost ready. Go to the dining room, you two.” The alphas listened, walking into the room and the omega carried in three plates, a glass of blood for Wade, and water for him and Ellie. Ellie waited politely until Peter sat down to dig into her meal, but looked at the food with wide, excited eyes, the vegetables and meat seemingly called her name.

As they ate, Wade asked Peter about ceremonies. “So… what goes on in the ceremony where you chose an alpha?”

“Right.” Peter remembered, and put another forkful of food into his mouth. “Basically, I transform into my wolf form, hence it being a full moon. I’m forced to be in it. I then chose the alpha that I like the most. We go to my den, and mate, and then move in together. It’s all politics, really. Alphas from every pack come here and the alphas line up. They want me to mate this alpha, his name’s Brock Rumlow. Says it’d be ‘best for the pack’.” Peter laughed. “Bullshit. His pack is violent. My Ma would have never wanted me to mate with him.”

“So are you going to?” Wade asked, and Peter shook his head. “Which alphas will be in the ceremony?”

“All of them who would have been at age to have their first rut.” Peter explained. “Any unmated alpha who’s past puberty, really.  Harry, you, anyone. Then all the other alphas. Any alpha can challenge the one I chose, but it’s my choice, really.”

“Oh.” Wade understood. That meant, if Peter were to chose him, he’d likely be challenged. Not that he couldn’t take the wolves, he could easily, but something at a primal level  _ hurt _ . He finished his meal, and Peter did the same. Ellie had been long finished. “I’ll do the dishes, Pete.” Wade offered, and Peter thanked him, smiling. With a kiss on the cheek, as well. If Wade could blush, he would have been beet red.

“Can we go play, Petey?” Ellie asked.

“Ask Wade.”

“Can I go play with Petey, Dad?” Ellie asked, and Wade nodded. Peter shifted into his wolf form, and lowered down so Ellie could grip onto him.

“Hold tight!” Wade called out, seeing Ellie on the wolf’s back. She stuck her tongue out, and Peter took off at a speed that should be impossible.

 

People recognized Peter with the little girl on his back, as they walked slowly, now, only bolting out of the house to mess with Wade. And then he heard some older Lycans.

“It’s bad enough these vampires are in the pack… but look at him! Just… playing with it.” Their faces held expressions of disgust, their ears pressed back against their head with their curled lips. “Like it’s something important.”

The second one nodded. “Steven and James never would have brought a leech into the pack.”

‘ _ Get off.’  _ Peter ordered Ellie, and the girl did as she was told.  _ ‘Go sit with Wade for a bit,  Els.’ _ She ran off, with her speed, she was gone in a flash. Peter slowly stalked towards the Lycans. They looked at him, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

He growled. Loudly. He shifted, not caring he was naked, as it was normal for Lycans. “You two, need to understand who the  _ fuck _ you’re talking about.” He hissed, grabbing the alpha by the shirt. “You keep my parents’ names out of your filthy, unworthy mouths. I want you out of the pack by the ceremony.”

“You can’t-”

“Try me.” Peter growled, and his face looked feral. His ears were pressed down to his head, his canines on full display as he confronted the Lycans. “You can either leave the pack or fight me to keep your place.”

“You’re in the prime of your life- we’re old, if you haven’t noticed.” The omega glared, and Peter nodded.

“I’ve noticed. Which is why you can both fight me at the same time.” Peter shrugged. “It’s your choice. If I ever hear you talk bad about Ellie again, who, by the way, is part Lycan, I will not hesitate to put you in your place.” He growled once again, and shifted back to go find Ellie. He ran, fast, fast enough to where he took off, he broke the hardened clay of their ground.

 

“What happened?” Wade asked, holding a slightly scared Ellie. Peter shifted back, and stepped into a pair of pants.

“Judgemental Lycans called her a freak and I put them in their place.” He shrugged, and looked at Ellie. “They won’t bother you two anymore. Once word gets through the pack, they’ll stop staring at you.” The omega brushed hair out of her face, looking at her tear stained face. “I promise, Els.” He pressed his forehead to her’s, smiling. “I’ll fight them if they do.”

 

After seeing this, Wade felt pride swell in his chest. He was biting it down as much as he could, but it was still there. It hurt to know he wouldn’t get to call this omega his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter... we get the mating, heheh


	4. The Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mating! Okay well, not the actual mating scene, but still mating. They bite each other.

It was the ceremony. The sun was set, and Peter stood, in nothing but a normal robe. Natasha had wanted Thor, Pepper, and the other alphas to wait as long as possible, because Peter is a sixteen year old kid, for Fenrir’s sake, but they decided he couldn’t rule alone. They followed his wish to have every single available alpha in the pack to be there. Even Wade sat, in a line that was all Lycans, except him. He felt like a fish out of water.

There were going to be few words in this ceremony. Clint, an omega who was already pregnant again, meaning he wouldn’t shift unwillingly, took the podium.

“I’m sure you all know what’s going on today. Peter is here to chose an alpha. The Alpha Council has made their wishes clear to him, but he does not have to follow it. He is to chose his own mate.

As we know, any alpha can challenge the alpha Peter choses. He still gets the final say. He will not be forced to be with any alpha, no matter the feelings of the pack.”

Clint looked at the moondial beside him. “It is now midnight. Peter will shift and chose his mate. Peter, we wish you a happy mating!” The pack cheered loudly as they shifted, their cheering changing to loud howls.

 

Peter walked back and forth between the alphas, sizing them all up. Some were out from the beginning. Weaker ones. Ones that looked too much like his parents, or Aunt, or Uncles. He growled as he walked by those, letting them know they weren’t going to be chosen. They sulked away. The pack watched carefully, noting that the vampire hadn’t been kicked away. Peter stopped in front of Wade for a second, the pack expected him to growl, but he just walked by.

He stopped at Brock Rumlow. The alpha seemed ready. He puffed his chest, ready to make an impression to the omega he was sure would be his- and Peter growled. Low, and dangerous. The alpha was shocked. He blinked, before growling back.

The omega growled loud enough to where Natasha came behind Brock, and dragged him back by the nape of his neck. The alpha sulked as he was guarded by the other alphas. Wade and Harry, and a few other unknown alphas were left.

Once again, Peter stopped at Wade, looking, before walking to one of the unnamed alphas with a growl in his throat. They sulked off. Harry was growled at, and he walked off, relieved. It left Wade and an alpha from the pack Loki came from. Peter looked that alpha up and down.

He walked to Wade and nuzzled the vampire’s hand. The silence nearly drowned Peter, as the pack murmured in the wolf forms. A growl. The growl grew loud, wolves barked and howled, and pregnant omegas were shocked. They muttered to themselves, and Clint took to the pedestal. “Enough! Peter has chosen his mate. No alphas have come to challenge the mate he chose. Vampire!” Wade’s head snapped up.

“Peter Barnes-Rogers has chosen you as his mate. What do you say?”

Wade looked at the wolf still nuzzling him. “I accept.” He spoke loud enough for the entire pack to hear. The ones in human form cried out in protest, while the wolves kept howling. Peter didn’t let that deter him. He slowly walked towards the edge of his stage, his tail and ears held high. He threw his head up, and a deep bark left his throat. The loud noise silenced his pack, who looked up at him with curious eyes. He did it another time, and the pack lowered their heads in submission. Peter approved, and grabbed Wade’s hand in a weak grip in his mouth. He walked through his pack, them separating a path for the newly chosen mates. They gaped as he walked by, shocked. Peter held his head high, and Wade followed his example. 

To the Lycans, this was something they had never seen.

 

The next morning, Wade woke to a certain omega sprawled over him, with his hand on the Lycan’s back. Given the position Peter was in, he assumed the Lycan shifted in his sleep.

As Wade moved slightly, Peter muttered. “Mornin’.”

“Morning.” Peter whispered back, still not moving. His ears flicked against Wade’s chest as the vampire tried to move him. “Nooo.” He drug out the word for a while, until Wade moved the tired body.

“Sorry, Pete. I gotta get up and get Ellie-” As Wade moved his neck, he noticed it hurt a little bit. “What…”

Peter muttered. “Mate mark.” And Wade just shrugged, not willing to ask. As he went to put a shirt on, he noticed what Peter meant. It was a bite mark in the form of human jaws, meaning Peter had to have done it after he shifted. Peter walked behind Wade. “You left one on me too, if it makes you feel any better.” The vampire looked back, to see a mark that had the imprint of his teeth. It was much clearer than the mark he had, but he felt a strange sense of pride looking at it.  _ His _ . It was strangely similar to the pride he felt holding Ellie for the first time.

“So we’re stuck together now, huh?” Wade asked, turning around to see his new mate.

“Yep.” Peter rubbed himself against Wade. “You’re probably gonna experience a lot of changes, now that you’re mated to a Lycan. Better sense of smell, maybe.”

 

As they walked into Wade’s room to grab his stuff, Ellie’s nose crinkled in disgust as they walked in. “You guys smell icky.” Ellie muttered, “Peter ‘specially.”

“Cause he’s mated now, Els.” Wade explained. “Come on, now, get your stuff together, we’re moving into Peter’s den. Much bigger and everythin’.”

It took all of five seconds for the little girl to put two and two together. “You two are mated!” She shouted, an excited look on her face. “Does this mean Peter’s my Momma?”

“Sure.” Peter smiled. “I’m gonna shift so we can carry more, stay here while I go get my side bags and everything!” Peter spoke, shifted quickly, his robe falling. He ran off, and came back a mere minute later.

Wade had most packed in that minute, using his vampiric speed. They were truly an interesting pair, Wade mused as he loaded small things into Peter’s bags. He looked at the harness on it. “Can I attach things to this?” The wolf nodded, and Wade used some rope to do that. The wolf could handle all of that, and even more. Wade grabbed two heavy boxes that he couldn’t tie to Peter’s harness, and Ellie took two lighter boxes. They set out, Ellie getting on Peter’s back. He walked slowly, and Wade made sure to keep to his mate.

They tried to ignore the eyes on them as they walked through. They acted as if they couldn’t feel the glares, couldn’t hear the whispers. If Peter had a choice, he would put them all in their place once again. But he couldn’t. Instead, he bit back a growl as he walked to his den, making sure to keep his head held high. They could say what they wanted, due to the fact they could think freely. But they wouldn’t rob him of his confidence, or of his mate.

He was sure his parents would be proud if they could see him now. He was mated. He was a leader.

He was proud.


	5. Challenging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't fuck w peter or his possible babies, we relearn that lesson here.

Loki jogged to catch up to the smaller omega, grabbing his shoulder. Peter looked behind him, raising an eyebrow to the fuming Mother.

“What in Fenrir’s name were you thinking?” Loki hissed, pulling the omega to him. “You just… you just mated a vampire!”

Peter did nothing but growl, a warning for the other omega to step off. Loki took a step backwards, but wouldn’t drop the topic. “You realize you can’t undo this, right? You can’t fix this. You’re stuck with a vampire, and if we try to break it, you wouldn’t survive.”

“I don’t want to break it.” Peter answered, boldly, and looked at his fellow Mage Wolf. “I mated him because he was the one I wanted.”

The Mage looked horrified. “He’s a vampire, Peter. He’s not like us. You’re mated to him, but you might not be able to have pups. They might be… they might be monsters.” With that, Peter shoved the Mother away.

“I don’t even have pups and I’m  _ pissed _ you implied they might be monsters.” He growled, his ears pressed down, Loki’s the same. His tail was straight as he walked forward. He was ready for a fight. “Get out of my sight before I attack you.”

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you, Peter. I’m looking out for you.” Loki sighed, and looked at the ground. “Thor told me to tell you the Alpha Council will not be dissolved. Instead, they’ll start to train your… mate?”

“Get  _ out _ .” Peter growled louder. Maybe it was his omegan instincts, but the blatant disrespect of his mate made him angry. Angrier than he had felt in a long time. Loki stood fast, and then Peter whispered something to himself, Loki stumbling back a small bit.

“Did you just  _ spell _ me?” Loki asked, and Peter nodded.

“I said get out.” The younger omega shrugged, and he turned to walk towards his den. Loki was shocked as the Lycan walked away, his tail swishing. When he came to the front door, a little girl ran out. Wade’s daughter. Peter smiled, his ears perking up instantly as the little girl hugged his legs, adoring him.

The older omega couldn’t help but feel a little bit like an ass, but he knew he was right.

 

In the days since Peter had mated Wade, they could both tell Wade was going through some changes. Mainly, his sense of smell. Peter walked in the door, a smile on his face, yet his mate knew.

Wade walked to him, looking at him worriedly. “Why are you angry?” He asked, and Peter’s face fell.

“Later.” The omega answered, looking at Ellie. Damn his instincts and hormones. He, in his mind, had already adopted the little girl as his own. “I’ll go make something.” Peter spoke, and Wade cut him off.

“I- uh, already started.” Wade smiled. “I figured after leading the pack, you’d be tired and didn’t want to cook.”

The omega blinked. “You cooked… for me?” Peter asked, and Wade nodded. He had never heard of an omega’s mate cooking for them. It was always the omega cooking for alpha. “Thank you.” Peter had a wide smile, and gave his mate a peck on the lips. It felt foreign, but Wade couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face, his fangs on wide display as he saw Peter’s tail wag excitedly.

 

Wade was shocked when he saw how fast the omega could wolf down a plate of food. He tried not to stare, but ended up doing it anyways. Did all Lycans eat like that? How did they not choke to death in childhood?

“Slow down!” Wade felt his fatherly instincts override his common sense. “You’re gonna choke!”

Peter just laughed, and slowed down the slightest bit. Regardless, the full plate was gone within five minutes. The omega smiled. “Gotta go!” Peter shouted. “Meeting! Council!”

“Have fun.”

 

As Peter walked to the council, he was stopped by Clint. “They’re gonna make you take a test.”

“Test?”

“Yeah. A pregnancy test. Nat’s against it, but she got out voted. If you’re pregnant… you… you’re losing the pups, Pete. You gotta go. Say you got sick or something. Anything.”

“They can’t tell now…” Peter whispered. “Can they?”

The way Clint nodded told him everything. Mage Wolves. Loki would do the test, or Bruce. Despite his feelings, Peter agreed to the meeting. “I have to.”

“You’ll lose whatever you have.” Clint whispered, grabbing the omega’s wrist. “You don’t want to lose pups, Peter. You never want to lose pups.” The Mother had watery eyes as he spoke. Peter blinked, and took his wrist away.

“I won’t let them.” Peter promised, and Clint nodded slowly. “We’ll always miss him.” Peter spoke, talking about the pup Clint had lost. It was months ago, and yet, Clint would look over at his eight rambunctious two year olds and wonder where the ninth one was. It took days for him to even let Natasha move the little body. Clint would lick and try to get it to nurse all hours of the day. It was only allowed to be moved after Natasha had told him the dead pup was unsafe for his live ones. “I won’t let them hurt any pups, Clint.”

 

“Young Peter, how merry of you to join us!” Thor bellowed, moving over to the omega and enveloping him in a crushing hug. Natasha looked surprised to see him. She had told Clint to try and stop him.

“At ease, Thor, may I speak before the meeting?” Peter asked, and all the alphas present nodded. He stepped on to the table, and cleared his throat. “I am disbanding the Alpha Council.” The shocked looks met him. “For any group of alphas who could force an omega to take a pregnancy test and then abort their pups- are not alphas I want in charge of my pack.”

“Natasha is to stay as my advisor and to train my mate to take the position.” Peter finished. “Thor, Pepper, and Sam, you are removed from the position of the Alpha Council.” He spoke, looking straight into the shocked looks they held. “If you have any problem with it, you are more than welcome to challenge me for the position of pack leader.” The alphas present knew better than to take that bait. He was an omega protecting his mate. They weren’t stupid enough to challenge a newly mated omega’s mate. “No?” The former alpha council shook their heads wildly. “Then get out.” Peter growled. Pepper and Sam, weaker alphas who couldn’t fight as well, ran immediately. Loki had a look of fire in his eyes, his ears were pressed flat against his head. He was ready to fight the omega threatening his mate. He knew Peter was a stronger wolf than him, but that wouldn’t stop him from trying. Thor looked at the young omega, his ears pricked curiously.

“You are truly something else, young Peter.” Thor smiled. “So few omegas would have spoke out about this.”

“I don’t care for your praise.” Peter growled again. “Get out, Thor.” The older alpha still had a smile, but he gathered his mate and pups and left.

It was Natasha who hugged the younger omega. “We were worried.” She whispered, and then brushed some stray hairs out of his face. “You did amazing, Peter.” Her ears were pressed down against her head, showing how worried she was. It was Clint who ran in and joined the hug fest, eight pups at his heels.

“Pete, Nat!” He joined his mate at looking at Peter. “We’re so proud. Steve and Buck would have been so proud.” He whispered, and placed his forehead against Peter’s, screwing his eyes shut tightly. Like his mate, his ears were tucked against his head as he slowly wagged his tail. Clint looked at him, a wry smile on his face as his pups bit at him. “We can still find out if you’re pregnant, Peter.”

The younger omega looked incredibly hopeful. He nodded slowly. “Can I perform the spell myself?” With that, Clint nodded. Peter decided to run to the infirmary as fast as he could.


	6. Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! But this chapter reveals a lot about the dynamics of mates, and how it can change their behaviors, etc, etc. 
> 
> End notes need to be checked!

After Bruce carefully taught Peter the spell, the omega smiled as he took a position. He mouth along to the spell as Bruce spoke it to him, feeling the hidden runes on his arms light as he spoke. They grew brighter and brighter until Bruce looked at him.

“If you’re pregnant, it will make your runes turn blood red, a color of life, obviously. You know this. If not, it’ll turn any color of death. Black, gray, any color like that.” Bruce spoke. “Nat, cover his eyes to keep the surprise until I say.” The alpha did as their doctor told her.

“I’m nervous.” Peter confessed, and Clint laughed.

“You’ll always be. Never gets any better.” Clint spoke to him, and shrugged.

Peter was giddy with excitement and omega instincts. Bruce continued speaking the spell, waiting for Peter’s runes to glow a different color other than their holy white. When they did, the omega doctor’s face fell. Clint’s grip on Peter’s hand suddenly grew tenser, and Natasha gasped. The smell of unease and sadness filled the room. “What’s wrong?” Peter asked, and shoved Natasha’s hands off of his eyes.

His runes were such a deep black, they seemed like a void in his skin. He felt tears in his eyes, trying not to cry in front of the others. “I’ve never.... I’ve never seen this before.” Bruce stuttered, his ears down. “I- I don’t know what this means.”

“It means something’s up. Bruce, I don’t like what it could be.” Clint whispered. “But it could be because he’s mated to a vampire?”

“No… No, it shouldn’t be that drastic of a change. We don’t know anything, but vampires aren’t a separate species entirely. They have human attributes.” Bruce whispered, almost to himself. “I- I don’t know what to say, Peter.”

It was Natasha who spoke next. “I’ve seen this before.” She muttered. “In the pack I came from with Clint. The time we saw this on an omega, she was… she was infertile.” In that moment, Peter shoved everyone’s hands away from him, curling his knees into his chest.

“Pete?”

“Get Wade.” The three Lycans looked between each other, raising an eyebrow. “Get Wade!” He growled, and Bruce was the one who broke off. Clint knew this was an omega’s instinct, that the Peter he watched grow up wouldn’t be that upset, but after he presented, he knew how upsetting the sudden change could be.

 

Within minutes, Wade was in the infirmary, feeling an instinct he didn’t have before he had mated the omega. The way he shoved Natasha away from Peter was something that Pete had seen once. When his mother lost a litter he was carrying, and his father shoved the alpha doctors away hard enough to cause injury. Luckily, Natasha caught herself, understanding. Ellie came in a few seconds later, shoving herself up on the gurney that Pete and her father were on.

“What did you do to him?” Wade hissed, sizing up Bruce.

“Members of the Alpha Council wanted to do a pregnancy test, given how you two are mated. They were going to force a miscarriage if he was, but he disbanded it thanks to Clint. He wanted me to do the test, and his runes…” Bruce whispered. They were still a pitch black, and Bruce waved his hands to dismiss the spell. “According to Clint and Nat, the last time they saw this… the omega was infertile.”

This time, Peter sobbed. ‘ _ This looks so pitiful _ .’ Natasha mused to Clint. ‘ _ You know who they look like right now? _ ’

Clint had a smirk as he looked at his mate. ‘ _ Steve and Bucky? When Buck lost that litter? Helps even more because Wade is about the size Steve was, and Pete, man, Pete’s a mirror image of Buck, brown eyes and everything.’ _

_ ‘Exactly.’  _ Natasha’s mouth turned up. “Peter? We’re going to go take the pups out, okay?” The omega nodded, and she grabbed her mate’s hand, then let a slight growl out to her pups. They looked at their father, confused as to why she growled, and then she flicked an ear. They followed their parents out, yipping the entire way.

When Bruce tried to come close to Peter, Wade hissed again, and Ellie joined him. “I need to ask him a few questions, if you don’t mind.” Bruce explained, but Wade let a low hiss. Kind of like a cat, the doctor mused, but he pinched the bridge of his nose. “If I don’t ask him these questions, he can’t leave. Peter’s in a dangerous place right now. Most infertile omegas will end up hurting themselves,” Bruce met the vampire’s eyes. “Or worse.”

After the doctor said that, Wade let the man come to ask Peter the questions. As they talked, Wade kept a tight grip on his mate. Peter cried into the vampire’s chest, his ears down, and his tail limp against him. Despite himself, the omega answered all of the questions Bruce asked.

“Keep an eye on him.” Bruce pleaded, and Wade nodded. He picked up the Lycan, noting he was heavier than he looked. Ellie followed the two, worried for Peter as she sped ahead, and grabbed some things for Peter.

When they got into the house, Wade noticed the little girl speeding around as fast as she could. He walked to carry the Lycan into the bedroom, but Ellie diverted them. “Put him in the spare room, Daddy.” Ellie looked, her big brown eyes meeting Wade’s. He shrugged, and went to carry Peter in there. That was when he saw what Ellie did.

She made him a nest. Peter shrugged out from Wade’s grip when he saw this. In the nest, was tons of stuffed animals, some in the form of little pups. Peter placed his hand over his mouth, a sob dying in his throat. “You… you made me a nest…” He whispered, looking at Ellie. She had a wide smile as Peter noted that. “Come on…” He had a sad smile as he walked into the nest, calling Ellie in with him. He shifted, and pulled Ellie back in by the back of her shirt, and cuddled up with the small girl. She let herself get held by the massive wolf, burying her face in his thick fur. He let out a small, happy whine as his ears pressed down. He looked at Wade, his brown eyes meeting blue.

‘ _ Thank you. _ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can we talk about how precious Ellie is? Her new step-mom, who has been her step-mom for a week as of this chapter, finds out he's (possibly) infertile, and she makes him a nest! She's a beautiful being! I love her!
> 
> Also, we see Nat and Clint's relationship. Love those two idiots. Already have eight kids, yet Clint's pregnant again. Good job, Nat. Real fertile. Unlike Peter, ha.
> 
> I'm so sorry for the next chapter (haha no i'm not)


	7. Nearly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry!!
> 
> Tony is in this chapter, but barely, And no Wade.
> 
> Just Pete, Harry, MJ, Gwen, and some Bruce towards the end. Worrywart Alphas are fun.
> 
> I just wanna say a big, big thank you to everyone who's reading this, this fic has been up for all of two days, and I have had such a positive response. It's taken my other spideypool fic a week to get to what this one has. I love you guys. Without you guys, I'd just be some random person on the internet publishing some weird fic with male pregnancy. Thank you all so much.

To get his mind off of what he had been told five weeks ago, Peter went on a hunt with his closest friends. He hadn’t left his den since he heard. Harry, Mary Jane, and Gwen were around him. Not a word had been said about his mate, about his infertility.

‘ _Guys!’_ Harry shouted over their mental link. ‘ _Stags in the mountains. Wanna go for it?’_ Peter made a small ‘yeah’ noise.

Harry was the one leading the hunting group. Mary Jane was behind him, and Peter and Gwen at nearly the same position. They walked through the pounding rain, not caring how it pelted their coats. They were Lycans, after all. Wolves. They were used to this, on long hunts.

‘ _Be careful going down a hill. Especially you, Peter.’_ Mary Jane teased, her bright green eyes meeting his brown. ‘ _Don’t need primadonna here getting a sprained ankle.’_ She had turned her attention to Gwen as she said that. The honey blonde wolf rolled her eyes, and snapped playfully at her beta. Mary Jane jumped out of the way, and let out a taunting growl, playful.

‘ _You two! Stop it!’_ Harry hissed, and both his beta and omega looked at him. ‘ _If you’re going to do that, don’t do it in the rain. You’ll trigger a mudslide._ ’

Peter huffed. ‘ _Come on, Har, let ‘em play. They’re not that strong.’_ The omega teased, and MJ let out an indignant huff.

Gwen bit at Peter’s tail. _‘We all can’t be as strong as you, Mister ‘i can deadlift fifteen tons.’_ She was playful, and Peter swatted her in the face with his tail. ‘ _I can smell the stags!’_ She called out, forgetting her play fight with Peter and Mary Jane. Peter started to jump down the ledge, going forward. Gwen stayed above him, sniffing the air. She trailed off, Mary Jane following her. Harry stayed at the top, his much larger wolf form seemingly standing watch over his small pack. ‘ _The top._ ’

‘ _Be careful!’_ Harry shouted through the mental link, worrying loudly about his mate. Gwen scoffed, and rolled her bright blue eyes. She climbed up a ledge, and then brought Mary Jane up by the nape of her neck, seeing that the beta was struggling. It was obvious why, Peter scoffed to himself. ‘ _If you put MJ in danger I’ll kill you myself!’_ Harry whined, and Peter made a sound similar to a laugh. ‘ _Those are my babies!’_ The alpha whined like he was a pup who had his toy taken from him.

‘ _We’re aware!’_ Gwen had responded, before nuzzling her beta. ‘ _If they’re gonna be anything like you though, we’re screwed!’_

_‘You’re pregnant too!’_

Peter was laughing at the trio’s antics. A mating of three wolves was rare, but he loved seeing his friends’ mating marks. They each at two on their shoulders, Harry had Gwen’s and MJ’s, MJ had Gwen’s and Harry’s, and Gwen had MJ’s and Harry’s. It was a stark contrast to Peter’s single, and he loved being around the group. Despite the fact Gwen was pregnant, and so was Mary Jane, he found the group a salvation. It was MJ and Harry who chased threats away from the pack while Peter grieved his parents.

‘ _Come on, get down.’_ The leader eventually agreed with Harry, and both females rolled their eyes before starting their trek down.

Harry whined childishly. ‘ _You’ll listen to him but not me?’_

‘ _Pete’s nicer.’_ He could almost hear the shrug in MJ’s voice as she replied, jumping down to meet him. She nuzzled her omega friend, and watched as Gwen was much more careful on her trek. Unlike MJ, she was cautious and constantly worried for her pups. ‘ _We still love you though, alpha.’_

In response, the alpha nuzzled his beta. Green and blue eyes watched as Gwen’s careful climb took a while. Halfway down, a thunder-like noise startled her.

‘ _No!’_ It was Harry who shouted that, and Peter winced through their combined mental link. MJ whined, and danced in place. ‘ _Get her to high ground!’_ Harry had used his alpha voice, and Peter was dragging MJ up the side of the cliff quickly.

Watching the light brown wolf dance through the mud was nerve wracking, as he tried to get a hold of his omega. Gwen tumbled, howling and whining as Harry snapped his jaws every time he got close, trying to grab the omega in his teeth. At that moment, he didn’t care what damage he caused, as long as the mudslide didn’t take her. It was Peter who then jumped down, leaving the beta to howl pitifully. A call for help. They weren’t that far out, maybe they’d be helped.

Peter managed to get lower than Harry, who was fighting against the mud while trying to chase his mate. Within seconds, his brown fur was caked in mud and rain, and dear Fenrir, he hoped that wasn’t blood. Gwen eventually came past Harry, and the alpha snapped out as quickly as he could, catching a chunk of her neck that was then ripped out as the tide of mud continued. Harry yelped, whined, did a little dance in place, before he tried his best to get in another position. Each time Gwen hit a rock, both of her mates flinched. MJ had yelped when when the piece of the omega’s neck left her. The voices of various Lycans echoed through his mind, all said they were coming to help. They wouldn’t get there fast enough.

Harry snapped his jaws out again, this time, catching the omega by her back, soundly digging his canine teeth into her. Peter jumped up, fighting against the mud as he grabbed Gwen’s nape. He looked at his friend’s panicked eyes. Gwen whined as the two Lycans worked together to bring her out.

‘ _Blood, blood, that’s a lot of blood…’_ Harry whispered through the mental link. Mary Jane jumped, almost ready to come down, and Harry broke loose of his old on Gwen and turned his head to the beta, a loud growl in his throat. ‘ _Don’t you dare, Mary Jane.’_ The loud growl of her alpha was enough to make her slink back. Peter kept pulling Gwen, looking at the horizon, waiting for a wolf-

Bruce’s gigantic form came bounding into the clearing. The overwhelming scent of alpha made him gag to himself as the wolf slowly shifted back to Bruce. “What happened?” He shouted over the roar of the still going mudslide.

‘ _She got caught in the mud!’_ Peter responded, and he began to shift. “Let me help!”

“Fuck, that is way too much blood.” Bruce muttered to himself, and Harry whimpered. “Get Mary Jane down from there! The mud’s going to go too high!” It was then the alpha started climbing rocks, desperate and whining. Mary Jane met her alpha halfway, making a crying sound similar to a pup.

‘ _Hurt, hurts, she’s hurt.’_

“I know, dammit!” Bruce shouted, and he shifted, and picked up the broken and battered wolf in his mouth. He bounded off, Harry and Mary Jane following as fast as they safely could. Peter shifted as quickly as he could, and ran forward as fast as his body would let him.

 

By the time they made it to the pack territory, Peter’s muscles burnt. They were protesting, but he ran until he found himself in the dirt. He felt jaws clamp around his nape, and get dragged into the infirmary. He heard loud ruckus, tools falling over and shouting and loud, loud crashes.

“Harry, Fenrir dammit, hold her the fuck down!” Bruce was the one who shouted.

“I’m trying!” Harry was in his human form, now. He growled as Peter could only assume that Gwen clamped down on his arm. “Save them!”

“We’re trying!” He realized another voice. Tony. “We also kind of have our leader randomly passing out!”

“I don’t fucking care! Save my pups!” Harry growled loudly, pure anger in his voice. He knew Harry didn’t mean it, but the words stung. Bruce didn’t respond, and there was a loud bang. He had hit the table. “Save my pups!”

Peter felt cold gel on his stomach. “Just in case.” A reassuring voice told him. Clint. It was Clint, and Loki was doing it. It was an actual ultrasound.

He heard Tony walk into the room to look at the machine.

“...Holy shit.” Tony whispered. “Fenrir does love ya, Pete.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, did y'all think I was gonna kill Gwen? Sike.
> 
> Protective Alphas are scary. Harry went from cool worrywart to scary predator that threatens death if you hurt his mates.
> 
> What did Tony see?? Find out next time. Y'all probably already know.


	8. Happy mate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys probably already guessed at the reveal in this chapter.

It took two days for the omega to fully recover from his fainting and lightheadedness. When he did, Tony made a point to come down himself to Peter’s room. Wade had been in the room at the time, looking at the beta.

“Alright, Pete, you ready to see?” Tony asked with a clinical attitude, and the omega slowly hiked his shirt up, and pulled his pants down slightly. It was another ultrasound, and Tony smeared the gel on the omega’s stomach. “You’re lucky I built this, you know.”

“You stole the idea from a human hospital.” Peter rolled his eyes, and Tony let out a small growl and flicked his ears. He pressed the wand to Peter’s stomach, carefully trying to find the area.

“There.” Tony spoke, pointing at the screen. “You see that, Petey?”

The omega nodded. “What is it?”

Tony pointed to five different small spots, counting each one to him. “Those, Peter, are fetuses. Five of them.” He turned to see the blown-out pupils on the omega’s face. “Congratulations. They look like you’re about… six weeks, give or take. You’re looking at forty-seven weeks until delivery at most.”

“Forty-seven?” Wade asked, dumbfounded. “That’s a long time.”

“Lycans have to have a human and wolf form created before they’re born. They develop the human form first, and then, after the nine months, begin to shift in the womb, where they stay until they’re around three.” Tony explained, clicking a button on the machine. “You want pictures?”

It was Peter who nodded enthusiastically, while Wade couldn’t tear his eyes away.  _ His. _ They had made Ellie wait outside. “Do you want me to get Els?”

The Lycan nodded. Wade poked his head out of the door, calling in his daughter. “Come in here, Ellie.”

“Why?” Ellie asked, but followed the vampire in. Tony smiled at her.

“Meet your baby siblings.” The beta’s large canines showed through his smile as he counted them out. “All five.”

The little girl had a wide smile as she spoke. “Babies!” She had shouted, and nearly jumped on Peter. The Lycan caught the girl seconds before she collided.

“No.” Peter warned, still with a smile. “Don't hurt the pups.”

Tony cleared his throat. “Not sure how we can call them pups, at the moment. Peter, page me if you feel anything abnormal. That fall was dangerous, especially because you passed out due to a low blood sugar. It was dangerous to the fetuses.” The beta explained, looking the younger omega in the eye. “Be careful. Gwen’s in the other room, if you want.”

 

They walked out and Peter asked his mate and Ellie to stay behind. He walked into the room, closing the door behind him. “Gwen?”

She was curled up on her hospital bed, her hand wrapped around her still flat stomach. Peter could see the tears stains running down her cheeks. She didn't even look up when he walked to the bed and took her hand.

“I'm a terrible mother.” She whispered, numbly. “I didn't think.”

Peter rubbed his friends still injured back. “It's not your fault, Gwen.”

“I lost them.” She spoke, ignoring her friend. “Harry's not going to have pups. I- I'm not gonna…”

He growled to get Gwen’s attention. “Harry has MJ, and you can try again with him soon. You were only four weeks, Gwen, and Mary Jane’s five. That's a lot of danger, even just sitting at home.” Gwen whined pitifully, and Peter leaned down to kiss the crown of her head. She flicked her ears.

“Goodbye, Peter.” She muttered, her voice small and worried.

“Bye.” The other omega smiled warmly as he walked out. He had to be strong for her. He couldn't tell her yet. She'd be broken even more.

 

Harry had stepped down from his position on the guard. He and MJ rarely left the house, and when one of them did, they smelled of sadness and regret. The alpha doted over his beta, waiting on her hand and foot.

Wade wasn't much better. He would grab Peter's tail to keep him in place before the omega went and did something stupid. “No.” The tone of his voice was foreign. Peter wanted to go on a hunt.

“There's no rain, we'll be fine, Wade.” Peter had argued. He wasn't sick, he was pregnant. Of course, that didn't change his now budding morning sickness. He thought he could do everything, but the truth was he knew he was in a dangerous spot. At seven weeks, he was half of what his mother was when he had lost his litter. He was a sixth of how far along Bucky was when he went into labor with the now leader.

“You won't. Anything could happen.” Wade responded, pulling his omega back. “Keep your furry ass indoors.”

Peter rolled his eyes and flicked his ears in frustration. “You're not the boss of me.” He spoke, and took the close quarters to his mate to lick over the mating mark he left.

Wade had bit back a noise he didn't even know he could make. “Those are my fledglings.”

“Pups.” Peter had a playful, wolffish smile as he continued. “They're not birds.”

“And they're not dogs.”

The omega stuck his tongue out. Wade was overcome with some instinct he had never known, and he caught the omega’s lips. Peter leaned into the much bigger frame, his ears pressing against his head as his tail curled around them both. They were two mates, maybe their mating was built off of lust and a lack of options, but it could be enou-

“Ewww! Nat, they're sucking face in my lawn!” Clint had shouted, making exaggerated gagging noises. Peter flicked his ear in annoyance, and Wade flipped the mother off. “Think of the kids!” He placed a hand on his stomach. “They don’t need to be corrupted.”

“They’re just being mates.” Natasha rolled her eyes at the mother of her pups. One pup, a small red-haired wolf, nipped as his father’s legs, and the alpha lightly kicked at him. “Go back inside, Nathan.” The pup instead whined, and his father rolled her eyes and leaned down to pick him up, rolling him on his back and scratching his tubby belly.

 

Peter had ran up at the sighting of pups. More pups came tumbling out as Peter approached, and Clint whined. The omega picked up a small girl, the runt of their litter, and started petting her as Nathan whined and turned his body to make eye contact, his tongue lolling out of his mouth as he yipped at Peter.

“These might just be my favorite pups in the world. Much less annoying than Magni and Modi.” Peter cooed as the pup he held, Laura, kicked at his wrist. Another pup bit at his tail, and Peter was more than happy to wag it for the pup to practice pouncing. “You hear that? My favorite little litter.”

“Little isn’t the right word.” Clint huffed, taking Nathan from his mate. “They weren’t nearly as tiny coming out.”

“They were tiny little things, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Natasha mused. Clint shot her a glare that could kill. “I’m sure they didn’t feel that small.”

“You try giving birth!”

“No thanks.”

Wade looked up from his mate to the other mated pair. “How many are you expecting?”

“Two. A small litter this time, thank fucking Fenrir.”

Peter decided to speak now. “We’re expecting five and I might chuck myself off a cliff.” Wade gave the omega a pointed glare.

“At least it’s not- wait. You’re pregnant!” Clint’s eyes were wide, his pupils dilated as his ears slicked back. He then pounced on the omega, his pup fleeing from his arms while his mother hit the ground. “How’d you find out?” His tail was wagging wildly as he held himself over the younger.

“Tony’s ‘invention’ that he stole from the humans. They checked me when I fell out coming back from the hunt.” The leader had a wide, goofy smile on his face. Natasha looked at Wade, and motioned for the vampire to come with her.

 

When they were inside the house, along with two biting puppies, Natasha slowly closed the door. “If Bucky and Steve were here, you’d be sprawled out on the floor for getting him pregnant. He’s young.”

“I’m aware.”

She clicked her tongue at a pup, then looked at Wade. “He’s sixteen. While he’s definitely old enough to lead, and carry, by our pack’s standards, I can’t separate him from the little kid I used to babysit with Clint. I’d get home from a kill mission for Bucky, and I’d have this tiny little puppy running to me.” She laughed a little bit. “Then Bucky or Steve would run after him, trying to grab their tiny little puppy.”

Wade bit at his lip, unsure of what to say. “I… I’ll take care of him. Him and the pups.”

“You better, vampire.” Natasha spoke, a warning tone in her voice. “If you don’t, I will hunt you down and kill you myself.”

“Silver is a good thing to put into a vampire’s chest.” Wade answered, and the alpha blinked in shock. “You can also destroy the brain. It’s hard to kill a vampire, but that helps a lot.”

Natasha didn’t answer, but nodded. Her lips were pulled tight, ears against her head. She walked to her mate, and Peter came to Wade.

“She give you the shovel talk?” Peter asked, smiling as he grabbed onto his mate. Wade shrugged and his mate nuzzled him. “We should go get Ellie.”

Wade smiled wide. His fangs were on full display. “The little troublemaker’s fine. If anything, she found her way into Loki’s cold, dead heart.”

“If she did, she can stay with Loki as long as she wants.” Peter agreed, nuzzling his mate even more, his ears pressed back in pure bliss as his tail slowly wagged.

“Maybe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pup names! I want to start to get a few collected for the story and when the pups are born. Already, I have a few obvious ones. Vanessa for Wade, and James and Grant for Peter. So we have ~two more names, who knows how many pups there could actually be, Tony's not an ultrasound expert.

**Author's Note:**

> Alphas- Much like the males of humans, alphas are much more muscular and bigger than omegas. They're often seen as hunters. Once every year, alphas go through a 'rut' until they have pups. Then they'll only go into ruts after their pups are old enough to shift, at three. Female alphas can carry pups as well as impregnate. They're often more aggressive and combative, meaning alpha pups shouldn't be left alone. They'll quickly kill anyone who threatens their family and pups. Alphas can also go 'feral' when protecting or hunting, and only their mate can calm them down.
> 
> Omegas- Omegas are considered the 'females' of Lycan society. They bear pups, and even though male omegas possess penises, they cannot impregnate a female omega, or any female. They go through heats three times a year, every season except for fall, where a pup conceived in fall would die to the harsh winter. The only times omegas are really combative is if they're protecting pups. It's often said an omega protecting their pups is scarier than an alpha gone feral.
> 
> Lycans are considered human/wolf hybrids. They, even in their human forms, have wolf ears and tails. They can shift willingly, except on full moons, where they are forced into wolf form. Their wolf forms are huge, towering over wild wolves. When in wolf form, they keep all their human intelligence. In all forms, they are much, much stronger than an average human, the strongest and most pure-blooded Lycans can lift over seventy tons. They're also much faster than an average wolf, easily able to outrun and outlast prey. When they sustain excessive damage, they automatically transform into their wolf form in a last ditch effort to run away.
> 
> Vampires are supernatural beings that, contrary to popular belief, do indeed have beating hearts. They beat much slower and they need blood to survive, but they can eat solid foods. They can reach speeds of Mach 1, and can lift on average, half of what a Lycan can, but they have much more stamina and endurance than the average Lycan. They are superior hunters and are often used as assassins by humans. When angered, their fangs grow and they enter a state many call 'bloodlust'. This has led to many a vampire murdering another when in this state. 'Bloodlust' is often entered when fledglings (vampiric young) are threatened. They heal much faster, but need to drink more when they are healing.


End file.
